User blog:Tokusatsu-32nd Century/Benjamin Thomas Hawking
"If there's anything that is highly suspicious and not 'normal' per say, please call this number here because I have a very particular set of skills to deal with these events."' '– Benjamin to anybody who are having a supernatural problem by giving them his business card. "Yeah, there are things out there in the world that you're better off not knowing..." - Benjamin's respond when someone asked him what's going on. "I don't enjoy killing, but when done righteously, it's just a chore, like any other." - Benjamin's response to anyone questioning on his morality. Benjamin Thomas Hawking is a Homo Magi Superior who is an Occult Detective that deals with the supernatural and paranormal of the universe. Appearance Benjamin’s face structure is a rather finely perfect symmetrical shaped face that displays a balance of cuteness and handsomeness. Benjamin has a mature physique body that is naturally well-built, athletic, and sturdy with broad shoulders without any sort of training. His hair is spiky almost similar to that of fictional male characters. For civilian clothes, Benjamin wears a white shirt, blue pants, black hoodie, black and white Converse-style shoes. Ben wore a digital watch on his left wrist. For detective clothes, Benjamin wears a dark trench coat featuring silvery-gray lapels and a light scarf which, along with its matching fedora with a silver sweatband and pants with a leather belt, complete with black leather gloves and shoes. Underneath the coat is a white collared shirt, black waistcoat reinforced with ballistic weave, silver tie, and shoulder holsters with harness. Ben also wears a special emblem badge on his top left side of his waistcoat. History Benjamin was born in New Boston, New Massachusetts, growing up with his fantastically wealthy and loving family with his father coming from New Massachusetts and his mother coming from New West Virginia. However as he grows up, Benjamin is then told that he is not a normal human and is part of a family of a powerful yet rare race of humans called Homo Magi Superiors. Although Benjamin is a much more special case within his family as his parents told him a story of how he was born differently. Long ago a mysterious mage once came to his mother and father to tell them about the great changes in the world and supernatural along with morality. James and Catherine accepted his statement and the mysterious mage decides to give the couple a power to their inevitable offspring, although he stated that he wouldn't be able to take them back once given. Eight special traits are put into Benjamin on the day he is born. Benjamin's first encounter with the Supernatural came when he encountered a werewolf eating an innocent man at a full moon night before the creature then attacks him, but Ben counters by punching through the werewolf using a silver cross, this encounter however changed Ben's life forever. Throughout his years, Ben would receive high honors in his schools and scholarship offers from many universities while still dealing with the paranormal. From there Benjamin would study in psychology and investigation along with history as his majors. After graduating from college, Benjamin decides to form a detective agency that maintains the boundaries of the human world and supernatural world; however he has also expanded it to dealing with special human cases. Benjamin also owns an archival library within his agency base that holds all the cases he has done and information on anything related to the supernatural and paranormal ranging from creatures, items, events, etc. He has hired many people mainly females to help him in his agency and library. Personality Benjamin is described as a man who is very mature, steadfast and orderly. Benjamin is kind to others, and tends to attract girls mainly because of his personality, plus he somewhat gives off a great vibe that is appreciated by many people in one way or another. However despite this he is not a person to be messed with and pushed around. Benjamin is capable of being touched by people's emotional and personal experiences. Benjamin does things even when he doesn't have to because he knows that what he is doing is for the greater good. He shows a chivalrous streak that compels him to help those less fortunate than him and is charitable. He is a great public speaker as well as being brave, optimistic yet realistic, and objective, never backing down to anything or anyone. Benjamin's nature makes him very likeable to others as he is not the type to judge others with a few exceptions and is generally accepting of anyone he meets who are friendly, never treating anyone or anything with prejudice. He keeps going no matter how hard things get or how hopeless it seems and he doesn't give up on something once he has committed to it. Benjamin is a very confident person but never crosses the line of being cocky or arrogant. When things don't go well for Benjamin, he takes responsibility for his own actions with a few exceptions. Benjamin is considerably more observant and meticulous to a fault, he can easily and quickly categorize people or beings which make him tactful and insightful, being well able to discern situations and character traits from the people, beings, and environment around him fairly easily. His composure also enables him to thoroughly analyze any situation to figure out the best course of action . One of Benjamin's common traits is his strong sense of wit and humor, as he tends to make jokes or puns, and always knows exactly what to say to make someone feel better, not to mention he can even be quite poetic. Most of the jokes and sarcastic quips he makes on a few occasions are at someone's expense (Usually an enemy). However, when things start to get important, he will stop telling jokes and take the current situation with the utmost seriousness. Benjamin is considered a highly intelligent and clever person with a fun-loving demeanor, laughing and quipping while also diligent and a quick learner that is witty to add. He is wise and generally means well for those around him. Benjamin unlike many males has never really gone out of his way to seriously woo women, but he does acknowledge the charms of females. Benjamin is very quick to oppose people who threaten others, not hesitating to stand up to corrupt people or powerful enemies. He cares greatly for normal people and goes to great lengths to protect them all despite not knowing them for that long. Benjamin has also selectively grown emotionally attached to the people that he encounters and he also has a large amount of trust in the people he cares about. He tends to open up significantly around those he is comfortable with. Benjamin will often brighten the mood or keep a calm composure even in the presence of his enemies. Benjamin will always go out of his way to support his loved ones, even if it means putting his life on the line and only thinks of other’s safety in times of crisis. Benjamin has learned to show affection for only his friends and family, but none to his enemies and when it comes to his worst enemies and offenders, he's downright ruthless. He is capable of great rage when provoked by his enemies, making him a more formidable and dangerous opponent. There are certain things that can easily trigger Benjamin into a tranquil fury mood such as rape especially if the victim is a child, being betrayed and bullies, he gets even more angered if it was gloated in his presence. He is relatively calm when killing especially to those that deserve it. When not doing work, Benjamin unwinds by a variety of pastimes that keeps him occupied. Benjamin is a connoisseur of food and drinks including alcohol and wine, and he enjoys drinking either tea or coffee while listening to his favorite music. Benjamin sees friends and family as the most valuable thing a person can have and takes his friendships very seriously as well. Benjamin is generally respected by many; even though he is not seeking any acknowledgement for his deeds. Benjamin's exploits have given him an attitude far removed from most others as he understands things in more abstract and philosophical terms. Tropes Pop-Cultured Badass, Badass, Genius Bruiser, Bully Hunter, Mr. Fanservice, Deadpan Snarker, Nice Guy, Good Is Not Soft, Berserk Button, Occult Detective, Magician Detective, Hunter of Monsters, Wife-Basher Basher, Tranquil Fury, Would Hit a Girl, Beware the Nice Ones, Lightning Bruiser, Badass Longcoat, Escape Artist, Walking Armory, Interspecies Romance, Chick Magnet, The Gadfly, I Shall Taunt You, "The Reason You Suck" Speech, Spoiled Sweet, One-Man Army, The Anti-Nihilist, Meaningful Name, Determinator, Pretty Boy, Amazon Chaser Powers and Abilities 'Powers' *'Homo Magi Superior Physiology': Benjamin is a special born human with both mystical abilities and superpowers, making him a powerful human. **'Magic': As the Magi aspect, Benjamin has immense magical powers, knowing how to perform all forms of magic and spells even rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, language, etc. He can even manipulate his own magical energy. His magic is also impervious to Anti-Magic, Magic Destruction or Magic Negation. **'Semi-Immortality': Benjamin can never age, and as a result, stay forever in his prime. **'Supernatural Condition': As the Superior aspect, Benjamin is naturally in super condition as his body surpasses and breaks the limiters of normal humans. ***'Contaminant Immunity': Benjamin is immune to all known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, etc. Benjamin also cannot get drunk from alcohol because of this. ***'Self-Sustenance': Benjamin has self-sustenance however he still eat, drink, and sleep, but it is very minimal. ***'Supernatural Agility': Benjamin has great agility and can easily maneuver over the environment with great balance. ****'Enhanced Parkour': Benjamin can overcome any obstacles with superior movements. ***'Supernatural Balance': Benjamin has great balance and never feels any setbacks when balancing on things so narrow and/or high. ***'Supernatural Dexterity': Benjamin has great control over his limbs, muscles, and digits. ***'Supernatural Durability': Benjamin's bones, skin, and muscles are extremely dense and can handle any attacks be it normal, supernatural or elemental thrown at him and can even survive an attack from a god. Benjamin can't be dismembered or decapitated. He is also unaffected by anything or anyone with a Damaging Aura. ***'Supernatural Endurance': Benjamin can endure and survive any harsh obstacles that may slow him down. He can survive immense amounts of pain. ***'Supernatural Flexibility': Benjamin is very flexible and can make good twist and turns with his body without any setbacks or pain. ***'Supernatural Health': Benjamin is extremely healthy of physical, mental, social, spiritual, emotional, and sexual. ****'Health Ailment Immunity': Benjamin is immune to the acquisition of medical ailments, meaning that he cannot develop medical ailments of any kind, be it disorders, disabilities, diseases, etc. ***'Supernatural Intelligence': Benjamin has a high level of intelligence meaning he is well knowledgeable in many fields and cultures especially in the fields of magic. As a result he's gotten high honors in the schools and colleges he goes to. ***'Supernatural Leap': Benjamin can jump to incredible distances and land safely. ***'Supernatural Reflexes': Benjamin has extreme reactive instincts and could even dodge homing attacks. ****'High-Speed Reflexes': Benjamin can combine his speed and reflexes in order to effortlessly dodge attacks while on the move. ***'Supernatural Regeneration': Benjamin can heal very rapidly from any injury be it normal or supernatural. He can even heal from a critical wound or injury. ***'Supernatural Senses': Benjamin has great senses that helps him in his surroundings. ***'Supernatural Speed': Benjamin can run at a speed that makes him unnoticeable. ***'Supernatural Stamina': Benjamin has a tremendous amount of stamina allowing him to last for several days. ***'Supernatural Strength': Benjamin's has the super strength to go on par with other strong creatures. He can lift some very heavy things and break chains with ease. ***'Supernatural Survivability': Benjamin can survive nearly any situation and cheat Death a lot. ***'Supernatural Wisdom': Benjamin has immense wisdom that gives him the understanding of anything. ***'Supernatural Wits': Benjamin is very clever and quick on his feet. He can easily outsmart his opponents with his head. *'Soul Anchoring': Benjamin's soul cannot be manipulated in any way. This also prevents life-force sucking creatures like Succubi, Boo Hags, etc from trying to take his life-force. *'Conversion Immunity': Benjamin is immune to changing, keeping him from being turned into another species and remain forever human. *'Vampiric Toxicity': Benjamin possesses blood that is incredibly toxic and lethal to vampiric entities. *'Supernatural Detection': Benjamin can easily sense supernatural phenomena from within his range. 'Abilities' *'Indomitable Will': Benjamin has a very strong willpower. Not to mention being able to extremely resist torture, trauma, and temptation. Benjamin is also immune to the effects of Evil Eye and Death By Horror. **'Psychic Shield': Due to his immensely strong will, Benjamin is almost invulnerable to being mind-controlled, mind read, and deception. **'Control Immunity': Benjamin is immune to any and all forms of control. **'Possession Immunity': Benjamin is immune to possession of any kind. **'Seduction Immunity': Benjamin is immune to normal or supernatural seduction and is immune to sexually-based powers. But he is still capable of showing love and occasionally lust at his own free will. *'Fear Masking': Benjamin possesses superhuman levels of courage, he very rarely shows any signs of fear or distress that prevents him from doubting himself. He never backs down from a fight or challenge and gives it his all. *'Mystery Solving': Benjamin has very high skills in investigation and can solve various mysteries and conspiracies that are considered almost impossible to solve under normal circumstances. *'Tactical Analysis': Benjamin is an extremely skilled strategic genius and apply this skill to several objectives. *'Paranormal Expertise': Benjamin possesses great, natural, experience and knowledge in paranormal beings of any form or kind found in mythology, legend, folklore, tall tale, fable, religion, spirituality and even literature from all across the world. He knows how to understand, detect, and combat against them. *'Enhanced Tracking': Benjamin can track anyone or anything. *'Trapping Intuition': Benjamin can create many different types of traps that are effective in different ways. *'Killing Intuition': Benjamin knows how to kill specifically monsters & creatures. *'Exorcism': Benjamin can forcibly remove possessing entities (ghosts, demons, etc.) from either someone's body, the object or location they are possessing or haunting. *'Omnilingualism': Benjamin can instantly learn, speak and understand any language fluently without any training of it. *'Escape Artistry': Benjamin can escape through all manner of bonds or situations with ease. **'Tracking Evasion': Benjamin can avoid being followed and found by others. *'Enhanced Stealth': Benjamin possess extraordinary expertise in stealth and could easily get by without being noticed. *'Psychological Intuition': Benjamin possesses an incredible and innate understanding/knowledge of psychology and can use it for various purposes. *'Trading Intuition': Benjamin has extensive innate understanding, knowledge and skills in negotiations, selling and trading. *'One-Man Army': Benjamin can take on numerous opponents and be as deadly as a vastly superior force. *'Weapon Arsenal': Benjamin carries numerous arsenal of weaponry like a walking armory. **'Supernatural Weapon Proficiency': All of Benjamin's weapons have supernatural properties because normal weaponry is incapable of hurting any supernatural or paranormal creatures. Benjamin is very proficient in using these kind of weapons without any kind of difficulty. **'Swiss Army Weaponry': Benjamin's weapons have multiple functions built into each one of them. *'Powers Via Object': Benjamin carries numerous objects that have supernatural powers ranging from divine, demonic, draconic, spiritual, etc. He would use them depending on the various situations he's in. 'Fighting Styles' *'Supernatural Combat': Benjamin possesses superhuman levels of hand-to-hand fighting skills and excelled in many forms of combat and weapons. He can go on equal footings with even absolute leveled combatants. *'Magic Combat': With his magical powers, Benjamin fuses it with his physical combat. Paraphernalia 'Weapons' *'Various Weaponry' 'Equipment' *'Pip-Watch': Benjamin wears a special database watch on his left wrist. He uses it to analyze database on any supernatural creature or various other things he comes across. 'Transportation' *'Omni-Vehicle': Benjamin's method of transportation is a special shapeshifting vehicle that has four different terrain modes depending on what colored key that Benjamin puts in. The Green key is for land, the Blue key is for water, the Red key is for air, and the Purple key is for space. The vehicle can carry up to 6 passengers. The vehicle is very durable and runs on infinite energy. Trivia *Ben’s first name comes from one of the US founding fathers Benjamin Franklin, his middle name comes from the 3rd US president Thomas Jefferson, and his surname comes from Astrophysicist Stephen Hawking. *Benjamin's first encounter with a ghost happened when he stayed in an old apartment in New Maine and he saw an apparition of a woman staring at him from the corner of his bedroom. The ghost woman was a suicide victim in the past. *Benjamin has an immense collection of merchandise and comics he has collected in his house, all neatly organized. *Benjamin's favorite snacks are Pocky and Gummy Bears. *Ben owns a house that has an attic, basement, and garage. He renovated the attic and basement to make it more modern. *On occasions Benjamin would have cases involving humans usually the worst psychopaths, serial killers or religious fanatics or even both. *Benjamin has killed before and has gotten many kills. But it's usually because of how malevolent the creatures are that Ben has killed. *Benjamin has received many female lovers and admirers both human and creature alike. Category:Blog posts Category:Property of Tokusatsu-32nd Century